Lizzie Longshadow
Lizzie is a Banshee. She is the announcer of the Dead. She is a member of the Seven Monsters. Her nickname is Monster over the Phone. She is the holder of Lust. Appearance Lizzie is a woman appearing in her mid 20's. She has long gray white hair. She is skinny and always smiles like a mental patient. She wear a robe made out of crows. Her hair is long and is always covering on of her eye. Background Lizzie was a woman that lived in 15th century and she was brutally murdered. After that, her spirit refuse to move on and stayed in the mortal world. She haunts her murderer and drive their whole family into insanity. After she succed, she became obsess and start haunting other families. Over centuries, her hatred turn her into a Banshee. Story Lizzie was recruit by Max Black at some point of the timeline. She tips Max Black about whereabouts of Patrick and his family. Max kidnaps the family of Patrick and threaten him for the location of the Guardian Alliance's meeting. Lizzie haunt children by calling their house phone at midnight or when no one is home. She will call them every night through house homes, handphone or Oujia Board. At first she will pretend to be someone they know, then she becomes their guidance of their question. Lastly she becomes a influence to do a bad deed and in the end killing themselves. She had a task to go after Patrick, Pinocchio, Gepetto and Catrina. She influence children who look for four leaf clover into going to dangerous cliffs to look for four leaf clover and frame all the dead to Patrick. She also intercept the communication of cricket communication to the children, making them unable to know what is right and wrong. She made a call pretending to be one from the dead, making them enjoy day of the dead every day and start losing faith in Catrina during the actual Day of the Dead. She also calls the children at night who which to go to the midnight circus and telling them there are more exciting things to do. After she did her job, Max steal her Sin Core and her fate remains unknown. Powers and Abilities As the Seven Monster member, she is less powerful compare to others but she is evil and lunatic. This made her an extreme danger. Communication Magic -''' She is able to dial every house phone from her place. She also able to contact children who play Oujia Board. If she calls any mobile number, to call her back, her number is 00 000 000 00. '''Voice Magic - '''Whenever her mouth opens, scream will come out non-stop until she close her mouth. She is also shown to change her voice to any voice she desires. '''Sin Power - '''She can influence peoples mind by using her voice. She controls children asking them to be rude to their parents and doing bad things. Max demostrate this power when he spoke to the world. It controls most of the weak adults trying to kill their children. Relationships Guardian Alliance' As member of the Seven Monsters, she is obviously A dangerous. 'Max[[Max Black| '''Black]] She wishes to control Max. She always whisper to his ear and want him to do his bidding. Seven Monsters She group well with other members. Quotes *M.Y N.A.M.E I.S L.I.Z.Z.I.E *Helo, it's me... *You must do the right thing. Do it , do it now. Creation Concept Counter Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from https://www.pinterest.com/girl754/banshee/ Category:Evil Females Category:Jona19992 Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:No Center Category:Adults Category:Fear Monsters Category:Monster Category:Seven Monster